Despair of a Devil, Happiness of a Human
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Harry Potter was a strange boy. From his black hair turning white, to him having glasses that he doesn't need. But after his arm changed, he was kicked out of the Dursley Household, and dropped off at an orphanage run by something called the Order of the Sword. At this orphanage, is where he meets a girl that changes his life forever. **Chp1 & 2 are slightly rewritten.**
1. Chapter 1: The Order

Despair of a Devil, Happiness of a Human: Chapter One: The Order

 _Heya Guy's, Dark here with a rather new Idea of mine. Inspired by the fanfic called One Too Many, which is another DMC/HP Xover. Summary is below, and just for the sake of it, I'll explain the timeline._

 _DMC 3 - 1982_

 _DMC 1 - 1987_

 _DMC 4 - 1995_

 _DMC 2 - 2000_

 _I made this timeline because I didn't want any confusion over anything. Also, to halt any confusion, HARRY IS NERO! Also, I'm adding Kat from DMC: Devil May Cry (The Reboot) in this continuity, simply because she's cool. Enjoy!_

 _EDIT: Hey guy's. it's me. And after much thought about it, I've decided to remove Kat from this fic, because honestly, she wouldn't really have any impact on anything, and I just added her when I was going through a short phase where I really liked DmC, however now I just think it's a good game, but not a good reboot. If it was a game on it's on, with all of the thing belonging to Devil May Cry (Original Series), such as names, being replaced, it'd be an ok game. So yeah, I'm removing Kat from the story, by slightly rewriting the first 2 chapters. See ya._

Pairing: Harry P./Nero A. X Kyrie X Small Harem.

Summary: Harry Potter was a strange boy. From his black hair turning white, to him having glasses that he doesn't need. But after his arm changed, he was kicked out of the Dursley Household, and dropped off at an orphanage run by something called the Order of the Sword. At this orphanage, is where he meets a girl that changes his life forever.

Begin!

A 5-Year-Old black haired boy stared through the car window, as his uncle drove him somewhere, something called an orphanage? Apparently, he didn't want anything to do with his... Abnormalities.

For example, his hair had started turning white a few months ago, and Aunt Petunia had bought black hair dye to make it look like it's normal Pitch-Black Messiness. The Dye had simple drained out of his hair, instead of staying in. His vision was also improving, it was currently to the point that he no longer needed glasses.

But the thing that drove the nail into the coffin was his arm.

A few days before, his arm had started aching, and sharp pains would shoot through it every so often. And red and blue marks had started appearing. 2 hour prior to now, the hand, to halfway through the bicep of his right arm had turned into demonic red arm, with light blue marks on it (Basically, it's the Devil Bringer).

The second Uncle Vernon saw it, he had gone to Aunt Petunia, who had the discussed what 'orphanage' to drop him off at. Before Vernon and the boy had left, Petunia had put him in a thick jacket, and a medical sling, stating that, "No orphanage would accept you into it if you had that freakish arm on display."

(2 Hours Later, Order of the Sword's Orphanage, Fortuna)

The boy stretched as he and Vernon FINALLY arrived at the orphanage that Vernon planned on dropping him off to.

Vernon knocked on the door, which was opened by a brown-haired teenager that appeared to be around 15.

The teen said, "Hello. Welcome to the Order of the Sword's Orphanage. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to drop off my delinquent nephew at this orphanage, as we have no room for him in our respectable home." Vernon grunted.

The teen narrowed his eyes at Vernon, before giving the boy in front of him a calculating gaze.

The boy in front of him was a scrawny child, He has white hair brushed down and blue eyes, and a medical sling on his right arm. He was wearing threadbare clothes that looked many sizes to large, and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"How was his arm injured?" The teen asked.

Vernon blinked, having not thought of an excuse for that, before saying, "It's not injured. We put it like that because his arm looks abnormal, and we didn't want anyone in this respectable orphanage to reject him here."

It was half-truth, half-complete-bullshit, but it worked.

The teen nodded slowly, before saying, "I will inform Sister Elizabeth* of the new child. Come with me, young one." He said to Vernon and the boy.

The boy nodded, before following the teen through the building.

"My name is Credo. What is your name, child?" Credo said.

The boy tilted his head, before saying, "I don't know my name. I was always called 'Boy', or 'Freak' at Uncle Vernon's home."

Credo's eyes hardened, as he put the pieces together in his mind.

' _The threadbare, oversized clothes. The way the uncle referred to the child. How the child doesn't know his name._ ' Credo thought, before concluding, ' _This child has been abused._ ' He thought coldly.

"Do you want me to give you a name, child?" He asked the boy, who rapidly nodded.

' _Hmm... What should I name him?_ ' Credo mused as he looked at the boy, before a name spawned in his head.

' _Nero... Angelo? Nero Angelo. Black Angel._ ' He thought.

"How about, Nero Angelo? It is Italian for Black Angel." Credo suggested.

The boy seemed to mull it over in his head, before nodding, "I like it." The boy, Nero, stated, smiling.

(2 Weeks Later)

Nero smiled as he played with his new friend, Kyrie, who is Credo's younger sister.

Kyrie is a 5-year old girl who has auburn hair, and brown eyes. She is wearing a white dress with black boots, similar to what other citizens of Fortuna are seen in.

Kyrie smiled at Nero as the two drew things on pieces of paper given to them by a Nun, who helps run the Orphanage.

Kyrie was apparently drawing what she thought would be Nero, all grown up.

Nero was doing the same, except of Kyrie.

The 2 halted their drawing when they heard, "Where do you think you're going, brat?"

The duo got up and walked over to where the voice came from.

They then saw a girl about a year older than them being picked on by a group of 10-year old's.

The 10-year old's were currently kicking the girl, who was in a foetal position, protecting her from a lot of the damage, but she was still being hurt.

Nero ran up to the nearest 10-year old, and kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the ground in pain, which made the other 3 10-year old's look at them.

With the others distracted, Kyrie went to the girl, and picked her up, taking her to the nurse's office.

Nero punched the kid on the floor's face, knocking him out, before ducking, to dodge 2 punches from the other kids, causing them to punch each other.

Nero jumped on the other kid, and wrapped his legs around his ribcage, and headbutted him repeatedly, knocking them out.

As Nero left to go to the nurse's office, he felt something grip his ear, causing him to turn and see one of the nuns that ran the orphanage, and Credo looking at him sternly. On thought ran through his mind at that moment.

' _Fuck..._ ' Nero thought.

(Chapter End)

 _Hey guy's, I'm back! Please Fav, Follow, and review. Such things fill me with joy!_

 _*A generic female name for a generic, unimportant female character_

 _Dark out!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Amnesiac

Despair of a Devil, Happiness of a Human: Chapter 2: The Amnesiac

 _Hi... Bye..._

 _EDIT: Hey Guy's, here's the slightly redone chapter 2. See ya,_

Begin!:

Fortuna, a city where most of the citizens worship a Devil, as apposed to worshiping a God. But today, everything is quie-.

"Hey Nero, Come check this out." Kyrie called Nero.

...Okay, almost everything is quiet.

"What is it?" Nero asked.

Over the past 2 years since Nero was sent to the Orphanage, and met Credo, and Kyrie, Nero hasn't changed much, aside from growing a bit taller, a change in wardrobe, and the training sword on his back.

You see, Nero, after Credo and Kyrie's parents were killed, bless their kind souls, he decided that he needed to be stronger, to protect those that he loves. So, he started training to join the Order.

Kyrie showed Nero a newspaper that was in front of her.

The front page said, "The nearby land of Mallet Island has blown up!" With a bunch of theories as to why it exploded below a picture of smoking chunks of the island.

Nero's eyes widened as they saw it. Then Nero regained his composure, and said, "We should go to the Harbor! Maybe we can see the smoke from there." He explained, with Kyrie nodding, thinking about how cool it would be if they could see the smoke, or a chunk of the island.

The duo left Credo and Kyrie's house, where they hang out most of the time, and rushed to the Harbor.

The duo arrived half an hour later, with Kyrie sitting down, exhausted, and Nero only breathing slightly heavier. After their break, the two kids sat at the harbor and look out at sea.

Another half hour later, and the kids were getting bored, and would've left if Nero hadn't spotted someone face down in the water.

"Kyrie, I think that guy's drowning!" He pointed out to his friend, before he took off his coat, shoes and socks, and dived in the water.

He swam for what felt like hour, but was a minute. When he reached the man, he put the man's arm over his shoulder, and swam harder than he ever had before.

When he reached land, he placed the man on his back, and checked his pulse, and if he was breathing, before performing CPR, as taught in the Order's training sessions. Eventually the man spat out water, and started breathing more, which caused Nero to sigh in relief, before he took the man's arm over his shoulder, and carried him back to Credo's house. On the way there, he met up with Kyrie, who had gone to get Credo, and the adult (I don't know how old Credo is, I'm just guessing at this point.). Credo picked up the man's legs, and helped him back to the house.

When they got back, they put him in the spare bedroom, formerly Credo's room before he moved into his parent's room, when they did, Nero finally got a good look at the man.

In terms of physical appearance, the man has fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face.

In terms of apparel, the man wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snake's head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat.

A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining. Underneath the coat, the man wears a navy-blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders.

He wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

The siblings in the room's eyes widened, as they saw many similarities between him and Nero, who was oblivious to the thoughts of his friends.

The group left their new addition to rest, and went to their respective homes to rest.

(2 Weeks later)

Kyrie sighed as she sat next to Nero, as they watched the unconscious man in the room.

The duo had taken to watching the man, waiting for the day he would wake up. Credo had smiled when they informed him of what they were doing, before stating that it could take a while for him to wake up, and if it took more than a month, they would take him to a hospital.

Kyrie's thoughts were interrupted by moaning coming from the man. The duo look as the man stirred in his sleep, before his eyes slowly opened, revealing ocean blue eyes that stared at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" The man muttered to himself, before he noticed the 2 children next to him.

"Who are you two? And, where am I?" The man queried.

"My name is Nero. The red-haired girl is Kyrie. What's your name, mister?" Nero asked.

The man took on a thoughtful look, as he said, "My name is... Is... Vergil? Yeah, I think it's Vergil." The man strained out, looking like he had a headache.

The duo exchanged a glance, before looking back at Vergil curiously.

"Do you remember anything else, Mister Vergil?" Kyrie questioned.

Vergil took on an intense look, as if he was reaching for something just out of reach, before relaxing and sighing, "No, I don't remember anything else."

Kyrie smiled at Vergil, before saying, "Well you can stay with us for as long as you want." She knew that she could get Credo to agree to let the amnesiac stay with them using her ultimate technique... The dreaded Puppy Eyes Stare... Even the most heartless demon's hearts will melt at the sight of it.

The duo left the room to let Vergil rest, and informed Credo of his awakening before Nero went back to the orphanage to sleep.

(Chapter End)

 _Can't talk now... Must sleep...*Snore*_


	3. AU: Slight Rewrite

**Hey guy's, Dark here, with an AU for you!**

 **Everyone, I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated anything in the past few months, I've just been procrastinating and procrastinating and not getting any fanfic work done.**

 **Anyway, there's another reason I've uploaded this. When I made Despair of a Devil, Happiness of a Human, I was going through a rather strange DmC phase, where I really loved it, however I now see that, while it would've made a good game on its own, it's a terrible reboot of Devil May Cry. So, I've decided to slightly rewrite DoaDHoaH without Kat. By the time you're reading this, the updated versions of Chp1 & Chp2 should be up, and I'll have probably begun work on Chp3.**

 **See you all later guy's, I love you all for being supportive, and I'm sorry for taking so long. Also, to any people who criticised my fics, and I mistook it for a flame, I'm sorry for that.**

 **~DarkBlur2005.**


End file.
